


please (come take it out on me).

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers to Friends, F/M, Mentions of comeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Panties Sex, Quarantine, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, topinquarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It doesn't make sense to him, why she's telling him what he already knows. "What about it?" He finally asks, shifting his weight between his feet. He desperately wants to get out of this interaction, the awkwardness of the silences weigh on him heavily and he's ready to start the newest episode of Ozark that Josh'll definitely get onto him for watching alone.Debby gives Tyler an exasperated look before she moves to tuck her hair behind her ear, taking a few steps toward Tyler. The smaller the space between them, the higher Tyler's anxiety is. That is, until Debby leans up on her toes to press her lips against the shell of his ear. "Nobody's here, Tyler," Her voice sends a shiver down his spine, the silence suddenly shifting as she speaks again. "I know you want me."
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph/Debby Ryan, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Debby Ryan, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph/Debby Ryan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	please (come take it out on me).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watchcatewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchcatewrite/gifts).



> long time, no fic! this fic was written after a surge of horniness from the idea of tyler and debby hatefucking, and also is written for cate argentress' #topinquarantine mini bang!
> 
> a quick btw - no hate for debby here, i just love the idea of the two of them hate-fucking because they don’t know each other well enough to have any other opinion on how they feel. plus - doesn’t everyone need someone to take their tension out on? ;) 
> 
> title from 'good in bed' by dua lipa, enjoy!

The morning has been long enough as it was, but here sat Tyler, sitting across from a girl he barely knew - or, decidedly didn't want to get to know - eating Frosted Flakes. It wasn't his first choice of cereals, but it had been a long week that required a lot of cereal consumption meaning he'd eaten all of the good stuff by this point and leaving only the last of whatever someone else in the house preferred. He didn't even know who liked Frosted Flakes - Jenna, maybe? She could be a sugar fiend, especially after a late night or a rigorous morning. By the time he'd woken up for real - he doesn't count when he woke up to watch Jenna riding Josh earlier in the morning - both his boyfriend and his wife were gone from their house that they were bunkered down in. It was grocery shopping day, plus Jenna and Josh had to make a few more stops for the likes of Rosie and Jim, and they’d decided to get a move on early in the morning.

Quarantining together had sounded like such a good idea whenever Josh had suggested it at first. It just made sense, the three of them staying together in the same house and spending all of their time together, just like they did when he was already in Columbus after being gone in Los Angeles for an extended amount of time. Really, it was the perfect solution - plus, they could work on music that way! Everything was falling into place for Tyler, he had his girls, his boy, the dog that he was growing to like more and more every day. It all just clicked.

That was until Josh showed up on his doorstep with Debby and Jim at his side, a shy smile on the woman's lips that eventually faded into a relieved grin as Jenna enveloped her happily, crooning about how happy she was to see the girl. Tyler had only casted a glance to Josh, who had only shrugged in response, almost rubbing it in Tyler's face that she was there. It was like he was saying, ' _if you expected me, you should've known I would've brought her, too.’_

And, okay, _sure_ , Tyler should've expected Debby on his doorstep that morning - Josh _was_ married to the woman after all, but that didn't mean that Tyler wanted her there. No, he wanted her in LA, suffering through his quarantine alone while Tyler got to spend all of his time with Josh. Debby already got the majority of his time, why couldn't Tyler just have this one thing? 

That night when they had all tucked into bed, Debby and Josh in the guest bedroom down the hall from Jenna and Tyler's master, separated by two bathrooms and Rosie's nursery, Tyler had found himself with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips. Jenna had been amused as she bustled around, pulling her hair up into a messy bun as she slid her panties off and one of Tyler's tank tops on. One with the deep holes on the sides from a DIY cutting job before a show. One that showed just the right amount of sideboob until Jenna turned just right to Tyler and he could catch sight of her nipple, hard and pressing against the dark fabric. 

"What is your problem, baby?" Jenna finally gave in to acknowledging his pout, pulling back the comforter on her side of the bed after giving Rosie her pacifier. Tyler waited for her to crawl into the bed, turning the lamp on her nightstand off before she turned to curl into Tyler's chest. Except, he was still being childish and she couldn't fall into her regular position without hearing him out first. 

"I don't want her here." Tyler finally said, voice sharp with finality as he spoke. 

Jenna quirked an eyebrow, glancing around before she gestured toward their baby girl cooing in her bassinet. "Who, Rosie?" She asked, faux innocence in her voice, "Sorry to break it to you, but we can't really get rid of her." Tyler rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh with a quick shake of his head. 

“You know who!" 

It was Jenna's turn to roll her eyes, forcing Tyler's arms to uncross so she could lay against him. The loose blonde strands of her hair ticked his neck and chest in a familiar way, and Tyler could hear in her voice that his demand was ridiculous before she even spoke. "Baby, she's Josh's wife. If you wanted him here, you should've known she was going to tag along," Jenna spoke softly, arm wrapping around Tyler's middle and tightening around the tanned skin, "She's the whole night sky to him, there was no way he was just going to abandon her for an undisclosed amount of time." 

"Just," Tyler started, his own voice quieting down as Rosie's own noises stopped, signifying that their daughter was most likely falling asleep. As much as Tyler loved and adored the little girl, sometimes he and Jenna just needed a break from constantly entertaining her. "We're _separate_. Us and her. We're two different worlds when it comes to Josh, and he just gets to decide that they collide? Just like that?" Jenna's quiet for a long moment before she glances up to Tyler, the expression across her face unreadable. "What?" 

Jenna finally sighs softly, tucking her head against Tyler's chest as she mumbles, "He didn't make the choice alone." 

"What?" Tyler repeats incredulously, "What do you mean ' _he didn't make the choice alone_ '?" Tyler's quite positive he knows what Jenna meant, that his wife had agreed to the idea of Debby coming to live in their house without his consent for the entirety of quarantine. 

"I mean, he asked me if it would be okay," Jenna speaks slowly so Tyler can capture every word, "And I said yes." Tyler feels dumbfounded - it's not that he hates Debby, but he doesn't necessarily like her either. Despite the fact that Josh had easily - and happily - let Jenna enter Tyler's life and capture his attention outside of what he was already giving to Josh, Tyler hadn't been able to pay that same respect to Josh and Debby. He was a deeply jealous person, and possessive at that. The on and off of Debby and Josh's relationship deeply unsettled him, and he'd made it clear that he was not Debby Ryan's biggest fan. 

"Neither of you decided to consult me about her living in my house?" Tyler asks and, for once in his life, doesn't flinch at the sharp look Jenna gives him. It doesn't give him the same adrenaline rush that it usually does, and he finds it interesting that this is the situation where he can finally stand his ground. 

"Your house? I'm sorry, I figured that when we got married and built this house together, that it was _our_ house." Jenna spoke, hushed voice as sharp as a dagger. 

Tyler scoffed a bit, "I don't see your paycheck paying the mortgage." The words are wrong the moment that they come out of his mouth, and it's legible on Jenna's expression that he's definitely dug himself a hole he can't immediately climb out of. 

She swallows thickly before nodding, pulling herself away from Tyler before she reaches for the pillow behind her head. "Okay," She says easily, voice stoic despite the expression of hurt across her features. "Goodnight, Tyler," Turning over on the bed, Jenna tucks the pillow against her chest as she faces Rosie's bassinet instead of Tyler now. 

"Jenna, wait," He sits up just enough to get a glance at his wife's face, heart wrenching at the glassy-eyed look that sits in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm upset that nobody told me, okay? Suddenly this stranger is in our house, and I just have to be okay with it?" 

Jenna lets out a sigh before tilting her head just enough to catch Tyler's eye, "Just because she's a stranger to you doesn't mean she's a stranger to us. Josh and I- we like her, Tyler. A lot. I think she's a freaking fantastic girl, and I'm overjoyed to have her here." She murmurs, "Plus," Tyler stares at her, face lighting up as if Jenna's going to say something good about him, like she forgives him. "She gives really good head." 

"What?" Tyler sputters a bit after a moment of silence for him to collect his thoughts, "How do you know that?" 

"I'll tell you some other time when I'm not mad at you." Jenna shakes her head, tucking her face back into her pillow, "I said goodnight." Tyler sits in silence for a few long moments, staring at his wife in a silent hope that she'll turn over and forgive him, that she'll tell him he's rational for acting out about Debby's presence in their household. It doesn't happen, and Tyler finds himself rolling away from Jenna to stare at the eggshell white walls that he can barely make out in the dark. He tosses and turns for awhile, trying not to let himself go to bed angry - despite the fact that Jenna seems to have no problem with it - and the dream he has about Debby between his own thighs that creeps into his mind after succumbing to the darkness definitely doesn't help him at all. 

Scraping the side of the bowl ahead of him to get a few of the flakes stuck there to fall into the milk in the bowl, Tyler stares diligently at Debby ahead of him. She had come downstairs not too long ago, long hair flowing over her shoulders as she dug around in the kitchen to find breakfast of her own. She had settled on avocado toast eventually, using the other half of Jenna's avocado she'd used at breakfast to satiate herself. She was effortlessly beautiful, this Tyler knew, and watching her move around was something he couldn't keep himself from doing. 

They were both aware of the sexual tension between them - it was no surprise that Tyler and Jenna were poly, that they liked to have their fair share of partners in their relationship before they'd finally decided on having Josh as their boyfriend. The fooling around with others had stopped when Josh had come into the picture officially - at least, for Tyler it had, Jenna it seemed was still fooling around - but that didn't negate the fact that every time Debby and Tyler were in the same room, the tension could be cut with a knife. A sharp one, too, the kind that Jenna used to cut into nice cakes or to cut the fat off of steaks, not some shitty butterknife. 

"You know, you can take a picture if you're going to just stare. It'll last longer," Debby's voice breaks him out of his trance, spoon clattering into the bowl as he practically jumps out of his skin. She laughs behind the rim of the leftover smoothie Josh had left her after his workout in the early morning hours, a smirk lifting at the corners of her mouth. "Just saying." 

"Nice one," Tyler bites back, "But I'm good." His attention finally diverts to the bowl in front of him, a few flakes left spinning around in the milk as he tries to force himself to not be bothered by the fact that Debby thinks it's just _cool_ to joke with him. They're not cool like that, they barely say two words to one another when they sit in the same room. He decides he's finished after a long moment of contemplation, pushing his chair away from the table to bring the bowl to the sink. Turning on the tap to rinse out the bowl, he tries to ignore the way that Debby is just _there_ , staring at him as he shuts the water off and sets the bowl into the sink. "What do you want?" 

The smirk has disappeared from Debby's face and has instead been replaced by a look that Tyler can't quite place. He's never seen that look on her face before directed at him; at Jenna or Josh, sure, but he'd never stuck around long enough to figure out exactly what it meant. The glossy eyes, the way her cheeks were sucked in between her teeth, the subtle blush on her cheeks. Tyler couldn't ignore the stir of heat in the pit of his stomach as he took in the sight of her; between the expression on her face and the decidedly skimpy sleepwear she decided to wear, how could he ignore the minor lust that lingered in his system for her? No, no, he reminded himself, that was wrong. Debby was off limits. Not only was he not interested in dealing with whatever cards she had to deal, she was Josh's. He didn't step on their relationship, just like Debby didn't step on his relationship with Josh. 

"You know," Debby speaks slowly, "They'll be gone at the store for awhile. Plus, I think Jenna said they had to pick up some new toys for Jim, too, so who knows how long that'll take them to sit at the curbside pickup at PetCo." 

It doesn't make sense to him, why she's telling him what he already knows. "What about it?" He finally asks, shifting his weight between his feet. He desperately wants to get out of this interaction, the awkwardness of the silences weigh on him heavily and he's ready to start the newest episode of Ozark that Josh'll definitely get onto him for watching alone. 

Debby gives Tyler an exasperated look before she moves to tuck her hair behind her ear, taking a few steps toward Tyler. The smaller the space between them, the higher Tyler's anxiety is. That is, until Debby leans up on her toes to press her lips against the shell of his ear. "Nobody's here, Tyler," Her voice sends a shiver down his spine, the silence suddenly shifting as she speaks again. "I know you want me." Tyler wishes he could refute that fact, tell her that she's full of shit and that he's happy with his lovers but she's right. Tyler _does_ want her. "And I want you, too." 

It almost feels like the world stops when Debby says that. It's not like Tyler didn't know that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, but it's so different hearing the words come out of her mouth than it is to think about them. Suddenly, it's _real_ , not just a fantasy that creeps into Tyler's mind when he's alone in the shower with his hand wrapped around his dick. Taking in a deep breath, Tyler tries to shake his head, pulling back from Debby just enough to take in the expression on her face. "No, we can't."

"I have Jenna's blessing to make a move, Josh's too." She responds like it's the easiest thing in the world, and he almost can't believe that Josh and Jenna could see the same tension that they felt. "They just want us to fuck and get it over with so we can like each other," She shrugs, "I figured, why not?" 

Tyler scoffs incredulously, "You think us fucking will make us suddenly like each other?" 

"Oh, fuck no," Debby laughs, light and airy, "But I've never hate-fucked anyone and Josh says you give good dick. Thought I might as well figure it out for myself."

Tyler knows that any rational human being would tell her to fuck off, that he's not easy and he sure as hell isn't going to fuck someone he doesn't like, but all of the blood has drained from his rational brain and into his action brain. It's rough and hard how he swiftly moves them back against the closest surface, Debby's back pressed into the countertop as Tyler swoops down and presses his lips against hers in a swift motion. It doesn't take anything at all for Debby's hands to snake around his neck, fingernails digging into the nape of his neck as he slides his hands down to find her hips. He's thought about this situation so much, between greenrooms and long nights, thought about the way Debby's body would feel underneath his fingertips and - _fuck_ , it's good. 

She makes a noise of pleasure underneath his lips that makes him snap back into attention, pulling her hips hard against his own. He's not hard yet, but his dick is definitely excited about the situation that's to come. He knows Debby can feel it pressed between the two of them, the material of his sweatpants thin and the material of her silk shorts even thinner. Moving his lips to her neck, Debby lets out a soft gasp as his lips move along the column of her throat. "Someone's excited," She teases through her teeth and Tyler can only express his reaction through a roll of his hips, fingernails digging into her hips. "Are you going to fuck me here, or are we going to go to the bedroom like rational adults?" 

_Bedroom_ , right. Tyler almost forgot about the fact that they were in his home, that he could take her to his sheets and lay her body out and take her however he wanted to. "What, foreplay doesn't get you going?" He asks against her skin, and Debby laughs again. If Tyler actually liked her, he'd want to bottle the sound of her voice when she laughed. It was enough to make his stomach tighten, not out of embarrassment but out of anticipation. It was the same feeling he got when it came to Jenna and Josh, something that no one else aside from them had been able to recreate. 

"Not with you it doesn't," Debby shook her head, fingers moving up into Tyler's already-shaggy hair. Jenna would need to give him a cut soon, but that wasn't something to worry about now. He had much more on his plate. Wrapping her fingers around the strands of his hair, Debby pulled hard until Tyler's face was out of her neck, eyes finding hers quickly. "I want you now, Tyler. Stop playing." 

Tyler could only nod - the only woman who had ever been this intense with him was Jenna whenever she was in one of her moods, and Tyler always found it exciting to be bossed around. With Debby, it seemed they found the perfect balance of the give and take already - she could insist on anything she wanted from Tyler, and he could do the same for her. "Fine, let's take this to the bedroom then, shall we?" A grin spread across Debby's lips at the question, and Tyler's stomach flipped at the sight.

Fuck, he couldn't be falling for this girl, could he? They weren't lovers, much less friends, and yet she was the fist that clenched around his stomach tightly. He couldn't think about that now, though, not with Debby's hands moving to grasp at where his were on her hips. Wrapping her fingers around his, she pulled his hands off of her before turning on her heel and pulling him toward the staircase. It was a special, specific form of torture watching Debby Ryan's hips sway as she made her way up the stairs and toward his bedroom. 

The bed was still unmade from when Tyler had rolled out of it late in the morning, but Debby didn't seem to mind. Nor did she mind the several toys that Jim left strung along the floor of the bedroom, or the play mat in the corner for Rosie. Her attention was focused on Tyler as she crawled onto the end of the bed, legs spreading as she took a seat on the bedspread. Tyler fit between her thighs easily, fingers moving to cup at her jaw as he forced another deep kiss onto her. Debby melted into it easily, fingers moving underneath the loose t-shirt he had worn to bed.

Her skin was the same kind of contrast as Josh's was, pale fingers pressed against his tanned skin and even the thought drew a moan deep out of the depths of Tyler's chest. He could feel the way a smile twisted onto Debby's lips, and Tyler wanted nothing more than to erase the expression on her face. Rather, he wanted to watch it twist into an expression of pleasure as she fell apart beneath him. 

The break of the kiss brought Debby's fingers to the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head before her eyes landed on his chest tattoos. "I almost forgot about those," She hummed, fingers lazily moving up his chest to trace the black ink, "Probably the hottest part about you, really." 

"I know you think so," Tyler murmured as he looked down at her, looking at the way that she still seemed composed despite the fact that her lips were bruised and red from the intensity of their kiss. "I've seen the way you look at me when I take my shirt off on stage." He had, where she'd always sworn that she was only watching Josh on stage, there was a time or two that Tyler had caught her eyes on him while he stripped himself of his shirt or his mask. She looked at him with such an intensity that he could almost melt underneath her vision, but he had to keep his composure. He wasn't Debby's to ogle, and she wasn't someone that he was going to look weak in front of. Especially not in front of thousands of people. 

For the first time in their entirety of knowing each other, Debby seemed caught off guard. "You've seen that?" She asked timidly, face flushing a solid pink. 

"You're not as sly as you think." 

Moving his hands to push underneath the material of Debby's shirt, Tyler dragged his fingers across her skin before watching as she pulled at the top. It came up over her head and Tyler was immediately met with her perky breasts. While he swore up and down nobody had a better set of breasts than Jenna, Debby was a strong contender. Her nipples were already hard, a stark pink against her skin. Bringing a hand up to cup at her breast, Tyler let his thumb stroke across the peak to draw a moan out of Debby.

Her head tipped back just enough for Tyler to lean in, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Debby's hands immediately moved to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him back with her as she laid back against the sheets. They were cool against her body and all she could focus on was the feeling of Tyler all over her. It was a stark contrast from Josh's usual gentleness, Tyler's movements were fast and rough as he nipped at her neck and twisted the nub of her nipple. "Tyler," She gasped as he pinched at it, " _Fuck_ , will you just get naked already?" It was much less of a question than it was an insistence - she was getting tired of him not being inside of her, of his dick not throbbing in her heat as he fucked her into the same sheets he fucked both her husband and his own wife into. 

Tyler pretended as if he couldn't hear her as she spoke, instead continuing to focus on dragging soft noises out of her as he played with her breasts. The more he deliberately ignored her, the more she impatient she got - Tyler just wanted to see how riled up she could get before she practically forced his dick into her. "Tyler," She said pointedly, "Fucks sake, do I have to do everything around here?" He stifled a laugh as Debby moved her hands to his chest, pushing him back just enough to get her hands on the waistband of his sweatpants. "Aw, look at you." Debby coos sarcastically through her teeth, taking in the sight of Tyler's now hard cock in his sweatpants. It hadn't taken much for him to get here, Debby hadn't even gotten her hands wrapped around him, but he was already anticipating what was coming next. 

"Shut up," was all that Tyler could muster, cheeks flushed a deep red as he moved to press his hands on top of Debby's. "You gonna take me out of these or what?" He asked, and Debby stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head. 

"No," She said decidedly, watching as Tyler's face twisted in confusion. "You're going to strip for me." 

"Ha, as if." Tyler snorted, shaking his head as he curled his fingers around her palms, "Now, hurry up." 

Retracting her hands, Debby pushed herself onto her elbows, chest pressed against Tyler where he was leant over her. "You heard me, Joseph. Strip out of your sweatpants, I'm going to watch you. If you want to fuck me so bad, you're going to listen to what I'm going to tell you to do." There was a finality in Debby's voice that made Tyler full-body shiver, and Debby smirked wickedly. "That's what I thought." Debby didn’t waste time shimmying out of her own shorts, dropping them at Tyler's feet and resting back onto her elbows once more as she stared at him with anticipation.

Tyler couldn't hide his attraction to her any longer, nor could he keep himself from doing as he was told. As much as he wanted to fight back against Debby's words, to make her force him into doing it, he was more focused on fucking her. He wanted to have his hands all over her, and if getting himself out of his sweatpants meant he'd get closer to that, then _fine_. So be it. Wrapping his fingers around the waistband of his sweats, Tyler makes a show of dragging them over his legs. It's slow, deliberate movements that keep Debby's attention on him as he moves, and he swears he can see the way she subtly reacts to the sudden sight of Josh's name on his thigh.

He's already branded with her lover's name, has been for years and will be for the rest of his life. He wonders if it makes her jealous or if she thinks it's hot - he knows how Jenna feels about it, that she likes to leave hickeys over the ink when she goes down on him, and how she likes to ride his thigh right there so she can cover their boyfriend's name in her cum as a mark of ownership. The cotton material pools around his ankles and Tyler's hands move back to his hips, moving to grab at his boxers before Debby suddenly moves forward, grasping at his wrist. 

Perking an eyebrow in her direction, Tyler takes in the way Debby shakes her head. Her hair falls over her shoulders, and she's got a glassy look in her eyes as she looks up at him. "Not yet," She's breathless as she speaks, and Tyler wonders how Josh survives sleeping with her. In a fluid motion, Debby slides down onto the floor, sandwiched between the foot of the bed and Tyler's hips. She looks up at him with the same doe eyes that Tyler gives to Josh and Jenna when he's between their legs, and he suddenly understands the way that their legs become jello underneath his touch. He doesn't get a chance to speak before she's leaning forward, mouthing at the wet spot that his precum has left on his boxers and Tyler's hips twitch involuntarily. Thankfully for him, Debby says nothing, just focuses on what's in her immediate vision. 

Debby's lips, pink and full, mouth at Tyler's length through the material of his boxers. She's eager and inviting with her mouth, focusing her attention on the head of his cock, tongue swirling around the tip and leaving another matching wet spot against the gray cloth. "Debby, _please_ ," Tyler breathes, glancing down at the woman and taking in the way she just stares back up at him, at how she continues her slow torment of his cock despite being asked for more.

Tyler can't help but wonder if she's like this with Josh or if he's the one in control - does she tease him to hell and beyond, or does Josh demand more from her? Should _he_ be demanding more from her? Moving to grasp at a handful of Debby's hair, Tyler pulls her back just enough that the warmth of her mouth is no longer from the wetness, but rather from the heavy breaths that she produces as she stares up at Tyler. "I'm going to take my boxers off and shove my fucking dick down your throat if you don't get to moving," He finally speaks, and Debby stares dumbfounded at him for a moment before finally snapping back into her senses. 

"Didn't think you were the kind to curse in the bedroom, Joseph," She quipped back despite her fingers still hooking over the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down his hips until they fell into the pile of clothes at his feet. Tyler's cock sprung to attention in front of her, and Debby took a moment to take in the length and sight of it before finally moving.

Tyler knew he wasn't anywhere near Josh's length, but what he lacked in length he made up for in his stroke game - not saying that Josh's was weak, the man had stamina for days, but both Jenna and Josh could agree that Tyler had a way with his hips that just couldn't be recreated by just anyone. “Shut up and put your mouth to work," Tyler murmured and Debby grinned, looking up at him as she wrapped a hand around him, pumping her hand agonizingly slow. 

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She asked, innocence laced through her voice as she stared up at Tyler, "You seem awfully demanding for a man who isn't in control." If it wasn't bad enough that she was practically rubbing in his face his means of not being the leader, the teasing tone in her voice made it. Pulling hard at her hair, Tyler moved his free hand to her jaw and forced her mouth open. Debby fell slack underneath his touch, staring up at him with an eager expression as he pressed his dick against her lower lip. 

"Are you going to be a good girl and shut the fuck up and suck my dick?" Like Debby's question before, it was much less of a question and more of a demand. Debby could hardly shake her head before Tyler's dick was slipping between her lips and she was sucking at the tip. Moving one of her hands to his hip, the other moved to rest at the hand on her jaw as she took him into her mouth. It felt almost normal, Tyler's tight grip in her hair as he fed her his cock, but there was something distinct about this moment that set it apart from every other hookup he'd ever had - including those with Jenna and Josh. This was _Debby_ of all people, someone he'd fantasized about plenty of times despite never thinking he'd ever end up in this position. 

Debby's lips wrapped around him eagerly as she hallowed her cheeks and swallowed around his cock, tongue pressing along the underside of his cock as she bobbed her head. It was a practiced movement, one she no doubt had learned from her time with Josh, and Tyler felt a pang of regret roll through him. He hadn't even mentioned his attraction to his wife once to Josh, and now here he was, his cock shoved down her throat as she sucked him off.

How was he supposed to look his boyfriend in the eye after this? Just pretend it didn't happen? He figured it had to be worse for Debby - she was getting married to the dude and yet, here she was. Tyler's personal slut, on her knees like a whore for him. All of the tension in Tyler is lost as Debby's eyes meet his own again, the look of innocence painted across her face even with Tyler in her mouth. He and Josh could talk later, and knowing how cool his boyfriend is, Josh would only brag about how good Debby was in bed. 

"You're so good at this, _fuck_ ," Tyler breathed, head tipping back just enough to catch sight of the top of the bed frame's posts, his fingers tightening in Debby's hair as she worked her tongue around him. Pulling her mouth to the tip of his cock, Debby worked her tongue around the head of his dick as she worked him further and further toward the edge. Tyler didn't want to come like this, he wanted to see her filled with him - that was, if she was on birth control, he wasn't about to take any chances knocking up someone he didn't trust any further than he could throw. Debby worked her mouth diligently, keeping herself busy with Tyler's length as if it was her favorite flavor of lollipop. 

It took everything in him to pull her off and to not just come down her throat, leaving her with cum leaking out of the corners of her mouth. She deserved a nice throat fuck at another point, but that just wasn't today. Today, he needed to be inside of her, filling her up until she was whining and screaming his name. He wondered if she'd sound as good as Jenna did when he fucked her, and if she could move as well as Josh did. Tyler knew that he probably shouldn't compare her to the rest of his lovers, but it was hard not to. They were each so good at their own versions of sex that Tyler couldn't keep himself from putting her up against his own standards.

"What, you're going to come already?" Debby asked, voice hoarse as she spoke. Tyler hummed a bit before he tugged harshly at her hair again. 

"Get up and turn around," He insisted, watching Debby collect herself for a moment before she did as she was told. It was obvious they were both beyond the point of questioning one another, only offering biting responses to one another as they did as they were told to. Sure, she could say whatever she wanted, but Tyler just wanted to be inside of her now. "Are you on birth control or do I need to get a condom?" He was sure there were some leftover somewhere in the room - he and Josh couldn't get each other pregnant, and he and Jenna had been trying for Rosie for quite some time before they finally got pregnant with her, but he was sure there was something left in the nightstand. 

"Yeah, I'm good, just- _Fuck_ , let's go, Joseph." Debby hummed as she leaned across the edge of the bed, knees digging into the footboard of the bed as she leant over the wood and stuck her ass out. "I just need you, okay?" The words sounded delicious coming out of Debby's mouth - even better than Tyler could've ever imagined. He had imagined it quite a bit. Tyler nodded quickly despite the fact that Debby couldn't see him, shoving her a bit further up onto the bed before forcing her thighs apart a bit more so he could settle easily between them. Moving one of his hands down between her thighs, Tyler's fingers drifted along the material of her panties, pressing against the wet heat that had already soaked them and he watched Debby's body jerk in response to the movement. "Let’s _go_." 

Tyler couldn't help but smirk at the sound of desperation in Debby's voice, but he also couldn't keep himself contained any longer. They were both desperate for it, and the least he could do was treat her to what she wanted so bad. Moving his hand to grip her hip, Tyler wrapped his free hand around his cock before moving to rub the head along her folds through her panties. Debby groaned out at the feeling, hands moving to grasp at the bed sheets as Tyler teased her. "Tell me how bad you want it, Ryan." He spoke, pulling her panties aside before timidly letting his hips move forward to shallowly dip his cock into her entrance. Debby absentmindedly clenched around nothing as Tyler pulled out, whining softly and jerking her hips back.

"Stop being a dick, Tyler." She bit, glancing over her shoulder and sending him a sharp look. Tyler could only smirk in response, hand moving from her hip to grip at her ass. It was taut and firm in his hand, and Debby squirmed a bit underneath his touch before burying her face into the sheets, a small ' _please_ ' slipping from her lips. 

"There we go, that's all we needed." Tyler hummed softly as he finally squared his hips, finally pressing his cock inside of Debby and bottoming out in a swift movement. Her cunt clenched around his cock as he entered her, a moan leaving her lips at the feeling of Tyler inside of her. 

"Fuck," She whined softly, "You feel so good." Debby spoke into the sheets, taking a moment to adjust to Tyler's cock before finally rocking her hips back against Tyler's. Where sex with Jenna was usually slow and gentle, sex with Josh - and it seemed Debby, too - was so different. It was insistent and quick, they both wanted the most they could milk out of Tyler as quickly as possible. For the most part, with Josh it was because Tyler could give him what he was too scared to ask for from Debby or Jenna, but with Debby, it just seemed that it was her style. That Tyler could work with.

Tyler's hips met Debby's easily as he fucked into her swiftly, both hands moving back to her hips to grip tightly at her skin. The sadistic part of Tyler hoped that it leaves bruises for both Jenna and Josh to find later when they find themselves tangled up with Debby, a means of ownership over her just like he exercised over them. Josh had once told him it was twisted, the way he thought sometimes, after bruises had formed around his throat from where Tyler gripped it tight during an after-show fucking. 

With every brutal thrust of his hips left Debby gasping, moans bleeding into the otherwise silent room despite the noises coming from their bodies. "Yes, Tyler, just like that," She groaned into the sheets, " _Fuck_ \- harder, do that, just, harder," She groaned out, back arching into the bed as she forced her hips back onto Tyler. Sliding his hand up the curve of her back, Tyler's hand eventually found itself moving from the back of Debby's neck to wrap around her throat. He pulled her body up from the bed to press her back into his body, Debby shaking underneath his touch from adrenaline.

The intensity of his thrusts increased along with the speed of them, and Debby's hands scrambled to grasp at the hand around her throat. Tyler didn't even know if she was into choking, but he had figured if Josh was into it, it was probably something the two of them did in the bedroom in their own time as well. Debby seemed to receive it well, head tipping back against Tyler's shoulder as she bounced with every thrust that he gave into her. 

Tyler couldn't help himself from pressing his lips against the shell of Debby's ear, breath hot against her skin as he murmured low to her, "You look so fucking _good_ like this. Just imagine if we were putting a show on for Josh right now, how he'd feel watching you be fucked by his boyfriend. Do you think he'd like that, Debby? Think he'd like to see you falling apart on my cock right now?" Squeezing his hand lightly around the sides of her throat, Debby's eyes widened for a moment before closing, face falling slack in pleasure as she took in everything happening in the moment. "Answer me, slut, I asked you a question." Tyler nipped at her earlobe sharply, tongue tracing along the shell of her ear as she shivered in his arms. 

" _Yes_ ," She finally croaked out, clenching tightly around Tyler as she thought about the scenario. She and Josh had talked about it at length before, what it'd be like to watch one another be fucked by someone - especially if that someone was Jenna or Tyler. So far, they'd preferred to be fucked in peace - they hadn't wanted any distractions between them and the other person, but Debby especially found the idea entrancing.

She would love to be fucked brutally in front of Josh by Tyler, making her future husband watch her take someone else's cock. Especially someone he loved so deeply and massively. Josh entertained the idea plenty, saying how good Tyler was at fucking, but now that Debby knew how true that statement was, she just wanted to make Josh watch her fall apart in his boyfriend's arms. "He'd love to watch this, Ty- _Tyler_ ," She gasped, "Fuck, I'm going to cum, keep doing that." 

Tyler didn't respond verbally, instead shoving Debby back into the sheets roughly before moving to pull her hips harshly against his again. It didn't take much for her to come, only a few more sharp thrusts inside of her bringing her to the edge. "Tyler, Tyler, fuck," She cried out as she finally tipped over the edge for the first time, her hands scrambling for the white sheets underneath her body and clenching tightly until her knuckles matched the same color of the sheets. Her cunt tightened around Tyler's cock, her walls milking out every last drop of her orgasm as she continued rocking her hips back against Tyler's thrusts. The only pause came as she tried to catch her breath, though that didn't last long as Tyler's hand moved to her lower back, pressing her down further into the sheets and forcing her back to arch once more. 

"I'm going to make you come again, and then I'm going to fill you up," Tyler remarked as he thrusted deep inside of Debby, his hips steadily moving as he forced himself to stay calm. As desperately as he just wanted to work himself over the edge, he had a point to make - that he was a good lover despite the fact that he was fucking someone who didn't deserve it. _Didn't she, though?_ His mind nagged at him, though Tyler forced himself to ignore that part of his mind for now. He couldn't take the time to think about his feelings for the woman underneath him right now, he just needed to focus on pushing over her the edge again. "Does Josh do that to you, Debby? He does it to me, you know, fills me to the brim with his come until I'm leaking. Does he make you feel like that, huh?" Tyler asked in a low voice, one of his hands gliding across her sweat slicked body to grab a handful of her hair. "Probably doesn't, does he? Took forever for me to convince him that we didn't need condoms, and he won't even dare take the chance with Jenna." 

Debby laughed, nails digging into the sheets as she nodded despite Tyler's tight grasp on her hair. "Maybe he's safe with you, but- _God_ \- Tyler, he fills me up so fucking good. Fingers me afterward too, pushes all of his come into me so I can have every last drop. He talks about how much he loves coming inside of me all the time, he loves the feeling of emptying himself in my pussy." The thought of Josh coming inside of Debby sparked a deep flame in Tyler that he didn't even know was there - just the thought of her cunt leaking with Josh's come made his hips twitch off rhythm, and Debby couldn't help but grin, burying her face in the sheets. "He's going to love hearing about you coming in me, too. He'll be so jealous he wasn't here - how badly he wants to fuck me with your come in me, Tyler. We talk about it all the time," She gasped, swallowing hard as Tyler's dick drilled into her deeper than before. 

Tyler's mouth opened as if he were to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to ask why Debby and Josh talked about him in bed aside from Josh and Tyler fucking. It wasn't a bad thing obviously, but if he'd known that Debby wanted him so bad before this, he would've made a move - or had her make a move - much earlier. If they could've been doing this for much longer, why weren't they?

Closing his gaping mouth, Tyler clenched his jaw tightly before he turned his attention to Debby once more. Leaning over the span of her body, Tyler managed to snake a hand between Debby's body and the bed beneath them, fingers circling her clit as he worked to pushing her to the edge again. He was already desperate for his orgasm, but he'd already told her that he was intending to make her feel good again - he was always one to make good on his promises. 

Debby's body jerked at the sensation of Tyler's fingers against her, sucking her lower lip between her teeth as she rolled her hips down into the feeling of his fingers. "Yes, _yes_ , just like that," She groaned after a moment, losing herself in the feeling of Tyler's cock filling her up and his fingers circling her clit. He didn't fill her or touch her the way Josh did, but that didn't make it any less good. It was just different, and Debby could live with that.

Of course Tyler was like Josh - musicians, man - in where he could move his fingers at the same time that he moved his hips, keeping pace with his thrusts as he drove her closer and closer to where she needed to be. Debby didn't know which sensation to chase, caught up in trying to follow the trails of both, but eventually, it worked enough to bring her back to the edge. Her cunt tightened once more around Tyler as her second orgasm caught her off guard - it left her a shaking mess underneath the man, gasping and groaning for Tyler to keep moving so she could work through the waves that knocked her over. 

"Come on, Tyler," Debby murmured through the haze of her own afterglow, body lax underneath Tyler's movements as he continued to fuck into her. He almost wanted to taunt her, to ask if that was all she had in her - hell, Jenna could come upwards of four times during sex sometimes - but it felt almost too mean-spirited. Next time they had sex, Tyler would have to ask how mean he could really be with her.

She seemed to be able to handle everything else, why wouldn't she be able to handle a little banter? It didn't matter now, though, with Tyler's hand grasping Debby's hair and the lower portion of her abdomen tightly as he worked her on his cock. She moved however he wanted her to, and Tyler was thankful for it at this point - he just needed to milk himself of his own orgasm, and that's all either of them wanted from him at the moment. 

It only took a few more long, rough thrusts into Debby before Tyler was finally reaching his own peak. Gripping tightly at Debby's body, Tyler came hard inside of her, groaning out loudly into the bedroom as her walls tightened around him once more, taking out every bit of what he had to give her.

Tyler could've laughed at the pathetic whimpers she gave him if not for the fact that he was far too caught up in his orgasm to focus on them, instead letting them be the soundtrack for the feeling that rocked through his body. Giving her a few more shallow thrusts to work himself through the aftershocks, Tyler finally let go of her body to allow her to relax into the sheets before falling slack onto the bed beside her. They both took a long moment to breathe, heavy pant-like breaths filling the air around them for a few long moments before Tyler's head finally tipped to look at Debby. She was already looking back at him, and neither of them knew what to say. What was there to say, _that was good but I think I still hate your guts - actually, maybe I'm in love with you?_

"That was good," Debby finally spoke, "I can see why Josh always wants to come over when he's home." 

"Yeah," Tyler said slowly, letting the word stretch out. He'd almost forgotten about Josh and Jenna in the midst of his orgasm - they existed in the world outside of the two of them, and they were going to have to deal with the repercussions of real life here soon. "You're welcome to it whenever you want it." He murmured after a long moment, face lighting up as Debby grinned at him. 

"Good." She nodded, rolling onto her back beside Tyler and stretching out. He couldn't help himself but from gazing over her body, watching the way her breasts moved with every breath and the way her legs seemed to go on forever in the same way that Jenna's did. "You didn't get enough of looking at me already?" 

Tyler shook his head, "Guess not." He shrugged sympathetically before finally sitting up, brushing a hand through his hair before he gestured with his head toward the ground whee their clothes were piled together. "I can toss that stuff in the wash, but I'm going to shower first." Debby nodded as he spoke, pushing herself up on her elbows as she watched as Tyler stood. 

There was a beat of silence before she raised her eyebrows in his direction, patiently waiting for Tyler to finally ask her what she was thinking. "You're not going to invite me to your shower? What, do I need an RSVP or somethin'?" She asked, and Tyler laughed under the scrutiny of her voice. 

"Yeah, I guess you're welcome to join me if y'want." He finally spoke, picking up the clothes and tossing them into the dirty laundry pile he intended to get to before Jenna got home. Seemed like he had better things to do in the mean time. "C'mon, then. Let's do this.” Debby grinned wickedly at the invitation, pulling herself off the bed and practically skipping to the master bathroom, turning on the spray of the water quickly. She eagerly shimmied out of her wet panties - Tyler’s head spun at the thought of his come dripping out of her onto the material, making the wet spot even wetter - and the moan she gave at the feeling of the water made Tyler's dick twitch pathetically. He reached to pull a few fresh towels out from small closet in the bathroom, trying to distract himself for a long moment before he joined Debby in the water 

"Ty?" Tyler's head whipped up at the sound of Jenna's voice, moving quickly toward the door of the bathroom to catch a glimpse of his wife in the doorway. 

"Hey, love," He spoke softly, blushing a bit as Jenna's eyes took in the sight of his body. She let out a slow wolf whistle before winking at him, greeting him back eagerly. 

"Hey, you. Where's Debs? We brought home lunch, wanted to treat you guys but nobody was picking up their phone..." Jenna spoke, glancing around to the messy sheets. 

"I, um," Tyler didn't know how to disclose what had happened, how could he tell his wife that he'd practically cheated on her? Sure, they were open to sleeping with other people but they had a silent agreement to always let one another know before they intended on making a move with someone else. Sure, Jenna had seemingly broken it when she'd slept with Debby, but Tyler had always wanted to keep himself as truthful as possible. He prided himself on his ability to be honest, even when it hurt.

"Hi, Jen!" Debby called out from over the sound of the shower, "Just getting cleaned up. We'll be down for lunch in a little bit, okay! Tell Josh I said hi, too." 

Jenna's eyebrows raised at the sound of Debby's voice, a look of confusion washing over her expression before it all clicked for her. Tyler could figure out the exact moment it happened, too, because his wife's face lit up like a damn Christmas tree once she pieced the puzzle together. "Okay, lovebirds," She chirped, laughing as Tyler's face dropped at the same time it flushed red, "Don't get caught up for too long, food'll get cold."

Moving across the room to press a kiss against Tyler's cheek, Jenna leaned up on her toes just enough to press her lips against Tyler's ear. "I want to know all the details tonight while you get me off. I'll even get the two of them to entertain Rosie for a bit if it means I'll get you inside me."

Tyler swallowed harshly as Jenna pecked his cheek again, telling him she'd be downstairs with Josh when they were done. "Love you," He croaked out as Jenna waved her fingers toward him, disappearing out of the doorway. He waited to hear her footsteps retreat down the staircase before he turned back toward the bathroom, looking at Debby from where she'd rubbed away enough steam from the shower door to catch a glimpse of Tyler.

"You comin'?" She asked, running a hand through her wet hair, giving Tyler a sly grin. 

"I think I already did," Tyler spoke over the sound of the shower, moving into the bathroom, "But, hell, I wouldn't mind doing it again." 

**Author's Note:**

> [if you're feeling spicy.](http://grouplovehoodie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
